


Days In Their Lives

by roseyrosee



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Age flip, Alternate Universe, Diva!Jensen, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, bottom!Jensen, cop!Jared, doctor!Jensen, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyrosee/pseuds/roseyrosee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of two polar opposites told through five chance meetings over a period of twelve years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:This story is a work of fiction.No copyright infringements or insult intended.The actors/characters in this story belongs to themselves.  
> This is my first ever fic and English is not my first language. So be gentle.Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.  
> This story is not completed.  
> Please comment and let me know how how you feel about the story.

Summer 2010

Life was exhausting if you are a rich dad’s pampered eighteen year old son waiting for entry at an A list nightclub with a fake id even when the whole world really knows who you are. Jensen wasn’t complaining. He was happy to be a teenage heartthrob even if had no talent in acting or singing.  
But life gets really tiring if you have a twin sister who is quite endearing (especially when she pays for your Prada shoes) until she opens her mouth and puts her long and blade like tongue to use. Jensen was standing at the sidewalk next to the very elite looking night club ,where he arrived a few minutes earlier ,watching his sister, Danni, being hassled into a cop’s car for thrash talking a guy who kindly pointed out that her dress was ripped at the wrong places. Jensen was thinking the guy deserved it. He had no fashion sense and if Lady Gaga could wear a meat dress then his sister could definitely wear clothes with a few rips at her ass and he was quiet enjoying seeing the guy getting ripped a new one, pun intended.

He was distracted by a woman with ten thousand dollar worth boob job gone wrong walk past him and was thinking about how Danni’s boob job was better when it suddenly hit him ‘HIS SISTER is being arrested and he actually has an obligat.. obliha.. obli-whatever towards her’. Damn him if he was going to let her go to prison like that. At least he could assure her that he would bribe the cops as soon as possible and save her from their non manicured hands.  
So that decided Jensen walked towards the cop’s car, nothing could stop him he was a man on mission until he realized his twenty thousand dollar shoes were not meant for walking like Tom cruise in MI3. So he started moving with normal pace instead of slow motion. Danni was still screaming at the cop to stop touching her when Jensen reached them. She stopped and looked at Jensen for 15 seconds before screaming at the top of her lungs “why the hell are you wearing a black shirt when green compliments you much better??!!”

The cop trying to get her into the car stopped and turned towards Jensen and stared down at him. And Jensen was gone…..  
He felt like a goddamn heroine of a bollywood movie, not even HOLLYWOOD, waiting to be swept of her feet by the hero. He was star struck….the guy was gorgeous with hazel eyes .The guy had shoulder length hair and had muscles that could give Dwayne Johnson a healthy completion .He looked really manly…and Jensnen liked manly very much..very very much…

He could have said and asked a lot of things of things at the moment like you are gorgeous or may be wanna get a room but all that came out was “you are sweaty”. The cop cocked an eyebrow and gave him an incredulous look and then looked him up and down with a mocking smile.  
Now Jensen didn’t like that, not even a bit. “oh please you even stink”. Take that gorgeous cop.

The cop’s smile slowly died a painful death and Jensen felt a little sad for saying that but a lot better for stroking his own ego. The cop narrowed his eyes and once again gave Jensen an up and down. Before Jensen could open his mouth to insult the cop more the guy asked “who are you?”  
Danni who was silent, except for the snickers in between, throughout the awkward meeting suddenly screamed again.  
“He is my brother. wait!! You don’t know him. He is a star…He is Jensen Ackles .Haven’t you heard his songs??? "

At the cops amused look she shrieked again  
“Oh my god! You don’t know him !!! Do you live under a rock? Oh god you don’t know..you don’t know him. Oh god…”  
“Madam please stop you are hyperventilating! Listen you need to breathe”

But Danni continued her tirade. Jensen was too shocked to intervene. The guy really didn’t know him..Wow..First time in his life somebody didn’t recognize him. Interesting…Very very interesting…But he will give it a thought later. Right now he had more pressing matters at hand like saving Danni or getting the cop’s number.

“Danni please breath. I need you to live so you can come and choose me some clothes for next week’s movie premiere”

The cop gave Jensen a nasty look. But Jensen wasn’t looking at him. “Please Danni you know we need to buy something exotic..Like a shirt full of rips…”

At that point Danni came back to earth. “Are you kidding me Jensen you can’t wear such things..And no I am not going to die won’t die until I do better than that Sandra bitch at dressing”

Then Danni looked at the cop “see Mr..” “ PADALECKI” the cop supplied for her.

“See Mr.Pada-whatever you have clearly got no clue about who we are so I forgive you. Now take your hands of my forty thousand dollars dress. And release me before media swamps this place”

The cop ,Pada.. ahh.. lucky ,yep.. Padalucky gave Danni a angry look. “Look madam you are being arrested for assaulting a guy in public and I don’t who the hell you are and I don’t care. We will talk in the police station and now you should willingly get in the car otherwise I will slam more charges against you for deliberately disrupting the duty of an officer of law”

Then the cop turned towards Jensen “And you SIR should come and meet your sister at the police station if you really want to see her and now I want you to stay out of my way otherwise you can travel along with your sister in the backseat of a police car and if I am feeling generous you could even share a cell”

Jensen turned shocked eyes towards the cop .Damn bastard just threatened him. Hunk or not nobody threatened Jensen.

But before Jensen could open his mouth Danni exploded again “How dare you threaten us ? I am going to make you pay for this.” Hearing this, the cop forced Danni into the car and shut the door firmly so no more of her words could be heard .He gave Jensen a menacing look and moved to the driver’s seat.

Jensen valued his facial features much more than his pride so he backed away slowly.

The car left the premises leaving behind a pile of dust and Jensen.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of two polar opposites told through five chance meetings over a period of twelve years.

Jensen called his father as soon as the police car was out of sight. But as usual his dad was busy so he called his dad’s lawyer. Weatherly assured him that he would get Danni out of the jail in under an hour. Then that matter settled Jensen turned to the other urgent matter in his hand.  
Like stalking the Padalucky guy.

He took his cell phone out of his pocket and started walking towards his car. Once he was inside the car, fake id forgotten in his pocket, he dialed his best friend cum manager’s number.  
Chris answered on the third ring.  
.  
“Dude this better be important or else I would kill you”

Jensen could hear a woman giggling. Oh..Chris was Busy like really BUSY.

“It’s pretty important Chris. I want you to find info on a guy”

“You want me to do what??”Chris asked in an incredulous voice.

“Stalk a guy” Jensen stated matter -of- factly.

“Are crazy Jen? If you want a guy why don’t you go and ask him. I have seen you do that before.”

“Chris you are not listening to me ! I told you to stalk the guy not question me and remember I pay you ”

“Jen the issue could get out of hand” Chris answered with something akin to sadness in his voice. 

Jensen ignored the emotions welling up inside him hearing his friend’s tone.

“I don’t care Chris. Now here is what I know. The guy is a cop. His surname is Padalucky and he just arrested Danni”

“Dude you sister was arrested and you are asking me to stalk the cop who arrested her?”

“I am not exactly asking you Chris .I am telling you to do it”

“Fine. I will call you within an hour with all the details I can find”

“That’s good..I will see u later”

After a pause Chris said “Jen please go home straight rather than going to a bar and getting drunk.”

“I will see u later Chris.” And he hung up.

He knew Chris meant well. But nobody told Jensen what to do and what not to do. He didn’t actually care about what people thought about him. But his ‘job’ profile came with a herd of media and public recognition. So he had to keep up the appearance. And he actually liked being a diva. He was spoiled and he knew that. His dad wouldn’t give him his time of the day but the man gave him enough money when he was a kid. And now Jensen actually had his own money and he spent it like water.

Jensen often thought about how his life would have been different if his mom was alive. But he never had the courage to actually wish his life would be different. He was happy with his Prada shoes and child like attitude.

Jensen’s phone ringing brought him back to his surroundings. It was Danni.

“Hi Danni are you out of the jail yet?”

“Oh please like the sasquatch cop could ever keep me there. I was out of there like half an before and now I am partying. Jen you should come here there are so many hot chicks and guys here.”

Jensen was suddenly hit by the fact that his sister was actually his half sister. So that meant fewer duties less love and more fun.

“No Danni I am not coming. You enjoy the party. ”

“Okay bye. Justin Hartley is here and I am gonna have a blast.”

She hung up swiftly.

Jensen drove his car towards the nearest bar which wasn’t much more than a hole in the wall. He didn’t care about his ten thousand dollar shoes or his Rolex watch when he drank and drank until he almost passed out.

Somehow he managed to get in his car and reach his deluxe apartment without actually killing anybody.

He fell face first into the bed and slept with his mom’s beautiful face keeping him company in his dreams.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Next morning Jensen woke up with mother of all hangovers. But was pretty happy that Chris had emailed him all the details of Padalucky, uh..no Padalecki guy.

His full name was Jared Padalecki. He was 6’4. 28 years old. Lived in a rundown area where Jensen wouldn't put a foot even if he was paid a million.  
But the kick came from the fact that the guy was a widower. And probably straight as an arrow. 

Jensen didn’t care about that .If he set his site on something he would have it no matter the consequences  
.  
So Jensen chose his best outfit from his walk in closet and got in his car and took off to Padalecki ‘s residence. 

He waited in his shiny brand new car for Jared to get out of the house so he wouldn’t have to put a foot on the the dirty ground. He was thankful that the road was empty. He waited for whole fifteen minutes before he was bored out of his mind. He decided to forget about his diva status for a few seconds and got out of his car. He started walking towards Jared’s house and hid behind a nearby wall.

“What the hell are you doing here?” the sudden booming voice startled Jensen and he jumped a feet in the air before losing his footing and falling on his ass.

He felt dizzy for a moment .Then he stared at the man looming over him for good ten minutes.

Suddenly a hand grabbed him and he was pulled to his feet. This broke Jensen’s wanderings.

“I asked what the hell are you doing here.” The man before him practically growled at Jensen. 

Jensen was so gone by the man’s display of strength that he found himself saying “Stalking”

“Now you are really honest, aren’t you? Look kid I know what you are thinking and why you are doing this. But Let me tell you this I am not interested and never will be. You look like a good boy and now I want you to go home and never come to this area. Do you understand me?”

Jensen was tempted to say yes sir. But his brain and mouth filter was off again.

“I am not a kid”

Jared snorted “You could have fooled me.”

“Ha ha very funny Padalecki .” 

With that Jensen put on his seductive voice and asked “So you know why I am here huh? Don’t you really want to experience what you already know?” He leaned closer to Padalecki and he could feel the heat from the man’s chest. 

Jared pushed him away with a swift move. “Look at me kid and listen well. If you don’t want to get arrested for stalking you will get out of here now. And I don’t sleep with underage kids”

“I told you I am not a kid”.

“You have thirty seconds to get in your car and leave the premises”

As much as Jensen liked the guy’s body he didn’t want to get arrested. So he again moved closer to the guy and whispered “ I will show you how much of an adult I am” when the man turned to interrupt , him he added “next time”

With that Jensen turned around and walked away with an extra swagger to his hips. He wanted the guy to know what he was missing out. 

Jared was shell shocked by the kid’s last statement. The kid had guts and he liked that.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Jensen was pretty happy with his performance and he drove to Chris' home to plan their next party.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of two polar opposites told through five chance meetings over a period of twelve years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up with more angst than i ever intended.

Jensen planned his attack this time. He would break into the Jared’s home at night, get him drunk and seduce him. Yep the plan sounded excellent in Jensen’s head.  
So that decided Jensen broke into the guy’s house with a little help from Chris. He opened the champagne bottle he had brought and took some sips and put the bottle in the fridge.

It was nine pm and he knew from Chris' little research that Jared will be back at nine thirty. So with plenty of time left in his hands he roamed around the house and decided to do a liitle exploration.

He reached Jared’s bedroom and searched Jared’s closet and found a lot of old fashioned shirts. He scrunched up his nose in distaste and continued with his exploration.

Jensen saw a diary sitting in a drawer and pulled it out and was startled when a bloody piece of cloth fell down. He cautiously took it and looked at it. It was soft and should have been a shade of pink in the past. Jensen really hated blood because it brought old memories back. He tried to shove them down along with the cloth back in drawer.

Bu the still felt intrigued. So he opened the diary and saw a family photograph. It was taken in a hospital room and Jared looked young and happy with a woman by his side . She had a small pink bundle in her arms and he was pretty sure it was a baby. Then he noted the date written behind the photograph, 15 January 2004.

He found another photograph in the next page. The picture had Jared sitting in a corner bench at a place covered with white lilies. His face was obscured by his hair. So Jensen wasn’t sure what his expression was but there were other people too and they looked solemn. Jensen finally took in the entire picture to and saw two coffins sitting side by side. One was big enough for an adult but the other one was too small..like..like for a baby..

Sickening realization hit Jensen and he turned the photograph to see the date and what he saw horrified him ..17 January 2004.. Just two days after the events of the first photograph.   
The pink baby cloth in the first photo and the bloody piece of cloth he found confirmed his suspicions.  
Jensen felt a few tears slipping through his eyes and running down his cheeks.

Damn it.. he knew Jared was a widower but he would have never even in his dream thought that Jared lost his wife and baby just after maybe the happiest day of his life.  
He could never comprehend what Jared felt at that moment. 

When Jensen lost his Mom he was just six years old and plain confused why his mom didn’t show up for his birthday party. He still can’t remember how he spend the next few months after realizing his mom would never show up for any more of his birthday parties. He didn’t accept his mom was dead then but the crucial fact is he still hadn’t accepted it completely. He often pretended his mom was alive like at the moments his spend walking through a film set just like his mom used to do.

But for Jared it must have been so different. He was old enough to know what death is and to actually lose two people at the same time must have hurt pretty badly too.

Jensen was so lost in sympathy and self pity that he didn’t see or feel Jared behind him. He was startled and let out a yelp when Jared screamed “what fuck are you doing here?”

Jensen quickly kept the diary on the nearby table and turned towards Jared with wide eyes and noted that the dishelmed appearance of the man before him.

“I asked what you are doing in my home” the man asked angrily with a slight slur and came closer to Jensen.

Jensen could smell the alcohol in Jared’s breath. His eyes were red and puffy and Jensen desperately tried to find the man he saw outside the club that day in Jared’s eyes. But all he could see was pure hatred and rage. He knew the feelings weren’t directed just towards him but towards the entire world.  
But he realized with sickening dread that may be ..may be he was going to be the object of Jared’s emotions for the moment.

Jensen felt trapped and scared like he had never felt in his life before.

Jared moved closer to him and Jensen took a step back. Jensen continued stepping back until he realized he was backed up against a wall. Jared came closer and put his hands on either side of Jensen’s head, trapping him effectively. Jensen didn’t fear Jared but he was scared of the man before him.

“Do you think you can have anything in the world pretty boy?? Do you think you could just sneak up at home and take my things like you own the place ..like you own the damn world? Do you think you own the world just like HE thought HE owned the world when he drove his ten million dollar car over Jessica and my baby? Do you think that you rich filthy bastard ??”

Jensen was too scared to move.

Jared continued his rant “you rich assholes think you can get away with doing anything under the sun exactly like he thought after killing my family”

Jared let out a booming laugh at his own statement “you want to know what is really funny kid ?? You bastards are right. You people can actually escape after tearing the flesh of poor..Just like he escaped the law. Just like you will escape...exactly like he did. You are just like him..No different..Just like him.”Jared growled that again and again with madness in his eyes.

Jensen felt ashamed now that he knew from where Jared’s emotions were coming from.

Jensen cried when Jared suddenly grabbed his hair and yanked him forward. Jensen realized with terror that Jared was gone too far to realize who he really was.  
He could hear Jared muttering things “you him…no different ….you are him..you are him”

Suddenly Jared stopped his rambling .“Now you are not going to escape. I am going to punish you for what you did, for killing them”

With this he crashed their lips in a bruising kiss. Jensen’s begging was lost in Jared’s mouth. He could taste his own blood in Jared’s mouth.

Even if this was what he came here for in the first place now Jensen wasn’t all that confident. He wanted Jared not this wounded animal before him. He tried pushing Jared away but the man was like a brick wall against him.

But he finally managed to jam his knees to the man’s groin. Jared moved away with a yell. Jensen chose that moment to run. But he didn’t expect to be grabbed from behind. He yelled at the suuden attack.  
“Please stop this. I am not him. Don’t do this..I beg you”

But Jared wasn’t listening he picked Jensen up in a fireman’s carry and stalked towards the bed.

Jensen cried when he was thrown in to the bed. Jared was on top of him in the next instant and he felt a hand at undoing his jeans.

Jensen knew he had to get Jared back to the real world otherwise their life was going to be changed forever and in the worst way possible. 

So he screamed with all his might “JARED!!!!”

That seemed to wake Jared up from the nightmare he was trapped in. Next instant the weight on top of him was gone.

Jensen rose quickly from the bed and met Jared’s horrified gaze. He wobbled towards the door but his connected with one of the table legs and he toppled over hitting his head hard. Darkness slowly engulfed him and his last conscious thought was Jared had huge hands and they were currently cradling his face before he closed his eyes..  
_____________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of two polar opposites told through five chance meetings over a period of twelve years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so please forgive any grammar mistake and feel free to correct me.

Jensen blinked back into consciousness and was suddenly assaulted by a flood of light. He groaned and the light was suddenly gone. He tried hard to remember what he drank last night to feel like an army was marching in his skull. It was then he noticed that the bed he was currently laying felt like a hard rock rather than the soft velvety touch he was used to.

Then awareness hit Jensen like a truck. Last night’s memories came flooding back and he sat up so fast that he felt dizzy and almost fell out of the bed, which probably was Jared’s. He was still feeling dizzy but the key fact here was he almost fell off the bed. There was hands holding him up Jensen looked up to meet Jared’s chest.  
He looked up a bit and then a bit more and he met the hazel gaze only lit by the bed side lamp.  
But he could read apology and guilt in Jared’s eyes. For a brief moment Jensen felt like he should let the man suffer in his regret but last night’s circumstances made him decide otherwise.

“It’s okay Jared. I know you didn’t mean to do what you did last night. I don’t hate you for that. But I still hope you have a hell of a hangover” 

Jared actually smiled at the last statement. “You know I should still apologize. What I did last was unforgivable”

“Okay I agree with the first part that you must apologize but not with the last part. Dude you don’t have to drown in reproach. As I already said I forgive you.” 

“Still I should..You know I have never hurt anyone intentionally in my entire life. I feel like a jerk”

“Don’t worry Jared you didn’t hurt me and I even deserved a bit of it but not the whole getting raped thing. And dude even I feel like you are a jerk”

At Jared’s incredulous look he added “oh come on you just called yourself a jerk but I, an almost rape victim can’t even call you a jerk?”

Jared gave him a wounded puppy look but then smiled “you are never going to let this incident go, are you?”

“No. This is the best emotional blackmail material I have had in my hands in years so the answer is definitely no”

“Wow you almost got raped and you are still talking about blackmailing others”

“I am special and by the way my name is Jensen Ackles .I bet you didn’t know that”

“no I didn’t know that. Jensen Ackles..Ackles as in Lisa Ackles ..late actress.. gorgeous lips ..green eyes..”

Jared looked at Jensen’s features for a moment before he added “definitely as in Lisa Ackles”

Jensen smiled a little at that. He loved it when people told him he looked like his mom and loved it even more when people who honored his mom and her works. She was a great actress and a beautiful woman. Jensen was pretty happy that Jared recognized his mom and not his shitty music or movies which were only successful because teenage girls liked the way he looked.

Jared clearing his throat brought Jensen back to living world.

“I am Jared Padalecki and I am pretty sure the stalker in you has already found all information about me”

“Oh yes ..I even know about all the birthmarks you have and about the scar you have on your shoulder blade which you show off to others telling you got it from a gunshot when actually the real reason is your younger sister ,who is like a hundred pounds lighter than you I must add, who pushed you away when you tried to eat her cake and you fell from the force on a glass piece."

“Jesus kid! You put serial killers to shame!” 

Jensen looked at Jared with an arched eyebrow and satisfied smirk.

He slowly began to rise from the bed when Jared suddenly pushed him back. 

“You banged your head pretty bad against the table. I wouldn’t suggest getting up for a few more hours.”

Jensen looked around to find a clock and when he couldn’t he asked Jared what time it is.

“A little close to five in the morning”

“Wow…it’s the first time I have woken up at this time rather than going to sleep at five”

“So do me favor and don’t break your routine. Go back to sleep”

“But your mattress is so hard..Danni was right you do live, not in, but on a rock”

“Baby you want to know what else is hard??”

As Jensen turned his head to look at Jared’s groin Jared added hurriedly  
“Get your mind out of gutter kid!! I meant my fist. I didn’t want to knock you out but if you continue with this attitude I will probably just do that” when Jensen opened his mouth to reply Jared added “and no your almost rape victim emotional blackmail is not going to save you now that I know you were not affected by the incident as I thought you would be”

“I am affected, really traumatized. I am scared and helpless” A Jared’s threatening look he added “ah..Well at least I was last night”

“Yes I can understand you were sacred last night but your current behavior is strange you know?.You don’t look even a bit terrified”

“You want me to?”Jensen asked 

“Do I want you to what” Jared asked

“Look terrified” Jensen replied with mirth and mischief in his eyes.

“No ..never..” Jared answered horrified “I really don’t want you to look like the way you looked last night ...ever... I can’t remember everything but I do remember some of it”

“Good..And you are right I am not even a bit scared now. It is because of the fact that I know why you were trying to do what you did last night. You were angry with yourself that you couldn’t punish the guy who killed your family, who hurt you. You were angry at the world that they watched him walk past you freely without any stain of blood in his hands. Yesterday when you attacked me you thought I was him.  
You didn’t attack me Jared .You attacked him. It wasn’t you who was the attacker but you anger and rage. So you are as much of a victim as I am here Jared ”

Jared was looking at Jensen with wide eyes and muttered almost absent mindedly “You are not as dumb as you make yourself sound to the world. You do have a sharp mind for a spoiled bitchy diva”

Jensen gave Jared a nasty look “I am not bitchy..And yes I do like human psychology and read books about clinical psychology and psychiatry” “…that is when nobody is around” he added as an afterthought.

“Look kid may be you should stop doing this spoiled diva shit and get a carrier as a doctor.”

“No way. I like the way things are and I am happy” Jensen gave Jared a stubborn look that challenged Jared to contradict him. But as much he wanted to challenge Jensen he wanted peace of mind more so he kept quiet.. 

“That settled I am going to sleep …and Jared, only wake me up with Brazilian coffee.. Good night or morning or whatever Jared”

Jared stared at Jensen slipping under the covers and getting comfortable with his mouth hanging open before he gathered himself and left the room quietly thinking the day was going to be a long one..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked the story, if not thanks for reading.  
> I don't have a beta if anyone is interested please leave a message.


End file.
